Cerca del cielo
by Aoi972
Summary: •One-shot• "De verdad no tienes idea de cuánto te amo. Nada en el mundo podría hacer cambiar este sentimiento que tengo por ti, ni siquiera tú, Kaoru." •En respuesta al deseo de Pajaritoazul para el tema "Los deseos de Saito" del foro Sakabattō•


Rurouni Kenshin le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Este fic está dedicado a Pajaritoazul del tema "Los deseos de Saito" del foro Sakabattō.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerca del cielo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

―Deja de poner esa cara, chiquilla, ¿no ves que esto es por tu bien? ―Kaoru rodó los ojos, algo hastiada ya de las palabras de la doctora y es que la kendoka no tenía ni idea de porque todos se alarmaban por unos pequeños dolores que desde hace ya unos días la aquejaban. El primero que había saltado para que se dejara revisar por un doctor había sido Kenshin argumentando que lo mejor era prevenir con una cita al médico que lamentar una enfermedad mortal. A veces podía ser tan exagerado. Muy a su pesar, lo ignoró; su parecer ella no necesitaba eso, unos leves malestares y jaquecas lo tenía cualquiera por lo cual no veía motivo para escandalizarse tanto.

En esas conversaciones, Yahiko se había mantenido neutral hasta que, luego de dos días más de dolor, diera su completo apoyo a Kenshin, y este fuera el que se lo contara a Megumi y Sanosuke en cuanto vio la oportunidad. Fueron ellos los que prácticamente la reprendieron por tozuda y, en complicidad con su alumno traidor, la obligaron a dejarse revisar por la doctora del grupo en su habitación.

―Ya te dije que estoy perfectamente bien.

―Pues Ken-san y Yahiko no piensan lo mismo. Tonta, ¿es que acaso no puedes simplemente dejar de ser tan terca y dejarte revisar? Tal vez algo realmente malo te esté sucediendo y tú, por tu testarudez, puedas acabar mal.―la ojiazul gruñó por lo bajo y desvió su mirada de la pelinegra. La doctora sonrió, intuyó que había dado en el clavo. ―Ellos solo se preocupan por ti.

―No lo puedo evitar, supongo que es así como he vivido este tiempo. Sola.

La doctora suspiró haciéndole una seña a Kaoru para que voltease su cuerpo, ella obedeció sin rechistar. ―Deberías de enterarte, Kenshin y Yahiko viven contigo.

Kaoru sonrió con timidez. ―Es verdad.

Después de unos minutos, la doctora dio por terminado el chequeo. La kendoka quiso celebrar por ello hasta que dio con la mirada enigmática de Megumi. Algo dentro de ella, además de curiosidad, se removió.

―Creo que fue suficiente. Sé lo que sucede.

― ¿De verdad? ―Megumi sonrió de lado con una mezcla extraña de alivio y alegría.

―Sí, tonta, y no es tan malo. Creo que de hecho estarás contenta con la noticia al igual que Ken-san.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Kenshin en esto?

Unas orejas de zorro aparecieron en la cabeza de Megumi, Kaoru se removió algo intimidada ante el gesto. ―Ya verás.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la sala Kaoru cayó en cuenta de la cara de preocupación que portaban Kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke. Un gran peso en ella se materializó, se sentía algo culpable de causar toda esa inquietud en sus amigos y todo por su obcecación.

― ¿Y?

― ¿Y qué?

―No juegues con nosotros, mujer zorro, sabes de lo que te hablamos. ¿Cómo está Jo-chan?

Megumi lo observó con profundo aburrimiento aunque con algo de misterio y eso lo notaron todos, hasta Kaoru. ―Eres tonto, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso no la ves?

― ¡Eres una…!

―Megumi-dono. ―susurró el pelirrojo conteniendo a Sanosuke. Ambas muchachas se sentaron con ellos.

La doctora suspiró tomando una taza de té. Kaoru la imitó aunque intrigada por saber su diagnóstico.

―La chiquilla está bien, Ken-san, cualquier otro doctor podrá decirte lo mismo. ―con elegancia sorbió un poco de su té. ―Todo en ella está de maravilla.

― ¿Pero esos dolores repentinos?

―Pues…―una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la doctora. ―Kaoru está embarazada, así que es un tanto normal. Felicidades a ambos.

Todos parpadearon confundidos y Kaoru estuvo tentada a escupir el té que estaba tomando. De seguro y Megumi estaba bromeando, por qué era eso ¿verdad? Equivocada, dijo algo en su interior, pues Megumi aun cargaba esa mirada de alegría tanto como para Kenshin y ella.

Yahiko fue el primero en reaccionar de la noticia, que algo shockeado se atrevió a palmear la espalda del pelirrojo.

―Felicidades, Kenshin, Busu. De verdad, estoy sorprendido, digo… es genial, siempre creí que ambos terminarían juntos pero antes de ello se casarían.

―Estoy de acuerdo con Yahiko-chan pero no veo ningún problema. ¡El orden de los factores no altera el producto! ―exclamó pícaro. ―Veo que me hiciste caso y te dedicaste a procrear kenshincitos. Muy bien hecho, Jo-chan, así es como se hace.

La doctora resopló molesta.―Pero qué manera más vulgar de referirse a una mujer embarazada.

―Já, lo dice la amargada.

―Imbécil.

―Pesada.

―Latoso.

―Resentida.

―Hey, no peleen. ―interfirió el pequeño separando a los dos adultos. ―Hay que verlos, deberían de estar celebrando.

―Tienes razón, ¡hoy hay fiesta! Y corre por mi cuenta, Jo-chan, no te preocupes. Hasta la antipática doctora zorrita está invitada. Bueno, iré preparar todo. Nos vemos en la noche.

―Yo iré a avisar a Tae y Tsubame, ―dijo alegre el jovencito siguiendo al luchador.― se pondrán muy contentas por la noticia.

Megumi suspiró.―Yo debo volver a la clínica pero volveré para la fiesta, si es que el cabeza de pollo llega realmente a hacer una. En fin, en la noche volveré para darte indicaciones exactas sobre los cuidados en tu etapa de gestación. Nos vemos.

Y tan rápido como habló se fue dejando tanto a Kaoru como a Kenshin con una expresión indescifrable.

El pelirrojo, luego de unos largos minutos, parpadeo tratando de comprender la extraña situación de la que había sido testigo. Al principio creyó que se trataba de alguna especie de venganza de Kaoru-dono por insistir tanto en que se revise pero luego, al involucrar a Sano y a Yahiko, las cosas parecían no ir para ese lado.

¿Fiesta? Sanosuke no solía gastar su dinero tan rápido (a excepción en las apuestas) ¿Ir a avisar a Tae-dono y Tsubame-dono? Contarle algo a la dueña del Akabeko solía ser muy serio porque ella llegaba realmente a tomarse las cosas de una manera severa que no daba lugar al chiste. Y por último, Megumi-dono (y eso era más serio aun) Megumi-dono lo había observado con tanta felicidad que de verdad dudaba que le estuviera gastando alguna broma.

Su respiración se aceleró a la vez que volteaba a ver a Kaoru-dono, ella también giró su rostro y, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, ninguno pudo evitar perderse en los ojos del contrario, para tratar de encontrar algo que lo delatara.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo halló y eso inundó a la pareja de miedo y terror.

―Oro… ―susurró el pelirrojo y Kaoru, no pudo más que darle la razón.

* * *

Las risas y el barullo iban al choque de la vajilla y los palillos, la comida sobre el kotatsu lucía muy apetitosa e increíblemente, con clase. ¿De dónde había sacado Sanosuke el dinero? Nadie lo sabía y tampoco se querían enterar, cenas como aquella no sucedían muy a menudo mucho menos de parte de Sanosuke.

Pero los únicos que parecían disgustados con la celebración eran Kenshin y Kaoru que compartían una especie de estado catatónico, alejados de la realidad, tan obvio que el mismo exSekihoutai se había dado cuenta de ello. Por eso, se sentó junto a ellos aparentando normalidad, había que indagar un poco.

―Hey, Jo-chan, Kenshin ¿acaso no les gusta la fiesta?

Ambos saltaron en su sitio ante la pregunta pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Megumi observaba la situación a lo lejos.

―Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo. O, ¿hay algo que no les gusta?

El pelirrojo negó con lentitud observando de reojo a una pálida Kaoru, batallándose mentalmente entre si decirle "eso" a su amigo. Y es que al final de toda la avalancha de felicitaciones y buenos deseos por la concepción de su hijo, Kaoru y él habían hablado con respecto a la situación, sorprendiéndose porque nada de aquello había sido planeado por el contrario.

Si bien él pudo haber abordado la situación de la manera más tranquila y normal más no era tan simple. Después de meses de convivencia, Kenshin Himura había caído ante la seducción inconsciente de la chiquilla que le ofreció su dojo como hogar, de la mujer que lo aceptó tanto como vagabundo y asesino. Kaoru fue luz en su oscuridad, bálsamo para sus heridas… ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ella por todo lo que hizo por él? Era imposible.

Pero ahora, ahora las cosas habían cambiado y él no estaba seguro de que posición tomar. Kaoru-dono tendría un hijo y no precisamente de él. No sabía exactamente cómo afrontar ello. Por una parte él no tenía nada con Kaoru así que el papel del novio (o prometido) celoso y deshonrado no le iba, y es que, a pesar de sus sentimientos, nunca había ido más allá; y por otra, estaba el hecho de esos sentimientos amorosos hacia su ya no tan suya Kaoru-dono, la mujer que amaba tendría un hijo y ella, según lo que le había dicho, no tenía ni idea de quién era el padre. ¿Cómo podría sentirse uno al respecto? Le resultaba sorprendente no haber explotado en ese momento aunque tampoco había podido evitar decirle algunas palabras hirientes.

―Es que…

― ¿Es que qué?

―Mmh. Es difícil explicarlo. Kaoru-dono… ella…―quiso decirlo, librarse de esa carga pesada para él, de aquella intriga y pesadumbre que se había colado en su corazón pero estaba seguro de que Kaoru no merecía tal vergüenza y menos en frente de todos los seres que amaba y consideraba importantes. Pero entonces volvía al principio… ¿Qué debía hacer? ―No se siente bien. ―y no mentía, la piel de la pelinegra se notaba más blanca que de costumbre.

― Pues con todo este hedor a sake no podía ser de otra manera. ―habló una irónica Megumi, que harta de tanto misterio, decidió intervenir.―Estar en este ambiente no es saludable y mucho menos en el estado en el que se encuentra.

―Salgamos. ―dijo cabizbajo Sanosuke porque, viera por donde viera, era culpa suya el estado de la gestante. Traer sake para celebrar la maternidad de Jo-chan no había resultado una buena idea.

― Es mucho mejor que el aire que se respira ahí dentro. ―Kaoru asintió posando una mano sobre su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y un mareo aquejarla.

― ¿Te sientes mejor, Jo-chan? ―inquirió el luchador con preocupación ignorando el sutil dardo de la doctora.

―Algo así. ―susurró la kendoka con aire ausente y de eso todos se dieron cuenta, bastó con solo observar a Kenshin (que desvió la mirada, cohibido) para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Sanosuke y Megumi compartieron miradas confusas para luego fijar su atención completa sobre sus dos amigos. Valía decir que no comprendían el porqué de esas caras largas y la nula euforia en sus rostros. Es decir, ese día se habían enterado de que esperarían nada más ni nada menos que tendrían un hijo, fruto de su amor, y aunque no estuviesen casados no veía nada de malo en…

 _¡Eureka!_

―Creo que saber qué es lo que sucede. ―habló el luchador repentinamente serio, tanto Kaoru como Kenshin levantaron la cara para luego intercambiar miradas confundidas y nerviosas. ―Es porque aún no están casados, ¿verdad? Es eso, ¿no?

Megumi parpadeó aturdida aunque la idea del cabeza de pollo no sonaba del todo lejana. Kaoru siempre había deseado tener una relación formal con Kenshin y como toda mujer un estado civil estable antes de concebir un hijo. No podía culparla, sería la comidilla del pueblo por unos cuantos meses.―Serás tonta, lo importante es que al fin ustedes dos están juntos. Lo que diga el resto es irrelevante.

―Increíblemente, estoy de acuerdo con la doctora zorrita. No debes dejar que estas cosas te afecten, Jo-chan, y si te molestan mucho pues yo saldré a defenderte y los golpearé a todos.

Los hombros de Kaoru se sacudieron, ojalá y Sanosuke lo hubiera hecho desde antes.

―Es que… es que no es eso.

―Claro que lo es y no debes avergonzarte de nada. Después de tanta estupidez de ambos, al fin decidieron declararse. Me alegra, ya no toleraba encontrar a Kenshin observándote mientras dormías, o cuando quemaba todas las cartas que tu séquito de admiradores del dojo Maekawa te enviaban. ―comentó con cierta diversión en su voz al ver como Jo-chan levantaba la mirada hacia Kenshin, sorprendida. El pelirrojo sintió algo encogerse en su pecho al recordar lo que Sanosuke decía, eso sin duda lo hacía sentirse más débil, más expuesto. Y Kaoru lo notó, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

―Sano… ya no sigas.

―No seas bobo, estoy seguro que Jo-chan dejará de tener esa cara preocupada en cuanto le cuente todas las cosas que hiciste para "protegerla". ¡Ella debe enterarse de cuanto la amas!―los ojos azules de la joven se aguaron y sin poder resistir más, corrió hacia su habitación en busca de lo que ya no parecía tener. Protección, refugio. Aquellas palabras que alguna vez le transmitió Kenshin.

― ¡Kaoru!

* * *

El ver como Kaoru se alejaba no hizo más que querer enterrarse en el hoyo más profundo que pudiera encontrar. Él no quería que ella se enterara de sus sentimientos de esa manera y mucho menos después de la plática que habían tenido en la mañana.

Nada era justo, no es así como las cosas tuvieron que ser. Ella lo amaba, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho y él la amaba también, aunque se hubiese enterado de ello hace unos meses. Y aunque todo aquello había sucedido el amor que sentía por Kaoru-dono seguía intacto, manifestándose cada vez que la veía triste, confundida y afligida. Se descubrió amando cada expresión de ella y también, maldiciéndose por su estúpida manera de abordar el tema. Kaoru necesitaba comprensión.

Por ello, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su habitación, él atrapó su tibia muñeca, deteniendo su andar.―Kaoru-dono…

―Pronto todos lo sabrán, se enteraran de que soy una mujer impura. Nunca me importó lo que la gente pensara de mi―y eso Kenshin lo sabía, ser cercana a tres hombres la habían puesto en la boca del lobo en más de una ocasión. ―pero esta vez es diferente.

Kenshin supo a lo que se refería, Kaoru posó una mano sobre su aun vientre plano.

―Nadie se enterará de nada, y de eso me encargaré yo. La protegeré.

La risa sardónica de los labios de Kaoru hizo estruendo en la habitación. ― ¿Protegerme de qué, Kenshin? No queda nada en mí que requiera de tu protección.

―No es así, no es cierto. ―susurró lentamente con una voz de terciopelo en la que Kaoru quiso confiar a pesar de todo. ―Usted siempre será alguien importante para mí, alguien a la que apoyaré y resguardaré a pesar de todo y… por eso me casaré con usted.

La respiración de Kaoru se volvió inestable, sus ojos dagas distantes y su tacto frio. Más que indignada y enojada por las palabras del pelirrojo, se sentía lastimada, herida.

― ¡No! No quiero que te cases conmigo por pena o por agradecimiento por lo que hice por ti. No necesito eso.

―Lo que necesita estabilidad y soporte, Kaoru-dono. Y eso yo se lo puedo dar. Quiero lo mejor para usted.

La kendoka lo observó largamente tratando de descifrar que es lo que escondían sus ojos y es que, aunque lo amaba, no lograba entender que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Kenshin, que aún no había soltado su mano, tiró de ella para acercarla más a él.

―Eso no es bueno, no para alguien…

― ¿Cómo usted? ¿Cómo yo? Conoce bien mi pasado, alguien como yo no merece ser feliz… pero, por una vez en mi vida, quiero saber qué es lo que se siente serlo.

―Deja de decir esas cosas...

―La amo, Kaoru-dono. ―soltó simple y escueto con los ojos violáceos brillantes y una seria mirada de angustia. ―Y este día y esta situación me ha hecho dar cuenta que ni siquiera estas palabras son suficientes para demostrar todo lo que siento por usted. He sido un tonto por esperar, ni siquiera sé cómo he podido resistir tanto tiempo sin esto.

Y sin poder reprimirse más, Kenshin la abrazó, como si así sus almas pudieran fundirse y complementarse, y no volver a separarse nunca. Sintió flotar en el aire, tocar la luna y las estrellas pero el llanto de Kaoru lo devolvió a la realidad.

―P-pero yo…―y casi adivinando sus temores el pelirrojo la calló posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

―Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Kaoru. Tú eres valiosa, no solo para mí sino para todas las personas que te conocen. Siempre te apoyaremos.

Ella le sonrió entre lágrimas, enternecida con las palabras de Kenshin, con su mirada atenta, su abrazo cálido y su perfume masculino. Y el ojivioleta se encontraba en la misma situación, con solo admirar los orbes índigo de Kaoru-dono… en ellos encontraba todo y a la vez nada.

―De verdad no tienes idea de cuánto te amo. Nada en el mundo podría hacer cambiar este sentimiento que tengo por ti, ni siquiera tú, Kaoru.

―Ken…

Y antes de que pudiera completar el nombre de su pelirrojo, este la besó. Ahora, el cielo y el sol, ya no parecían tan lejanos.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

La melancolía y la tristeza me invadió, por eso el fic salió algo Drama y Angust pero de todas maneras espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Daniela. Le falta una pequeña parte que es de comedia, pero creo que quedó bien así, aunque si gustas la puedo poner.

El que no me haya referido bien a como Kaoru concibe es porque sí... fue violada y no me sentía preparada para poner una descripción detallada sobre eso, en esos temas soy muy sensible. Originalmente iba a ser otro argumento pero tu idea da para varios one-shots xD

En fin, ¡nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
